


The Slutty Office Christmas Party

by omegadeanlovesalphacas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Collars, Feminization, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Power Imbalance, Prostate Milking, Public Sex, Slut Shaming, Total Power Exchange, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas
Summary: Dean is about to find out what really goes down at Castiel's office Christmas party. The full week or orgasm denial and the slutty Santa dress really should have warned him this wouldn't be an average night.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 27
Kudos: 329





	The Slutty Office Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning!** This is an Alpha/omega kink fic. Expect more porn than plot, and lots of power imbalance between Cas and Dean. **Mind the warnings and kinks in the tags.**
> 
>  **Second Warning!** This fic ends with an intentionally ruined orgasm. If you don't enjoy that, either don't read this or just don't read the end. You've been warned.

Dean stood in front of the floor length mirror, naked but for the white leather collar that was always buckled around his neck, and a sturdy metal cock cage that Castiel had locked in place over a week ago. It made Dean squirm just to look at it, he was never allowed to cum while it was on, which meant it had been equally as long since his last orgasm. 

Castiel smiled at him as he walked back into the room, holding something behind his back. “Time to get you dressed for the party.”

It was their first Christmas since Castiel had claimed Dean, and so tonight was Dean’s first time accompanying Castiel to his office Christmas party. 

Castiel pulled a dress out from behind his back, and it could only be described as a ‘Slutty Santa’ dress. It was short, strapless, and bright red, with fluffy white trim at the top and bottom, and a black belt at the waist. There was enough volume at the bottom to give it dangerous movement, considering how short it was. 

Dean blushed, eyes going a little wide as he realized Castiel meant to put him in a dress for the party, but he knew better than to object. “Thank you, Alpha, it’s very pretty.”

Castiel smiled and walked over to him, kissing him on the forehead. “Such a good girl.”

Dean blushed heavier. Castiel always called him a girl when he put him in a dress, it was embarrassing but yet it still made his poor little caged cock throb with want. 

* * *

Dean clutched Castiel’s arm tightly as they walked up the front walk towards Castiel’s office building. He was wearing the red Santa dress, and a matching red pair of heals, and he had to focus on his steps so he didn’t wobble in them. And his collar and his cage, of course. His arms and legs were bare, and Dean gasped when he felt a gust of cold air under his short skirt. No underwear, of course. 

Beside him Castiel was dressed in a handsome black suit, and he smiled at Dean as he opened the door and lead him into the building. 

The grand lobby of the building was decked out for the party, Christmas decorations everywhere, a large tree in the corner, and a buffet of snacks and drinks along one wall. There was seating scattered around the room, small tables and chairs, and plenty of brown leather chairs and couches. It made for a comfortable and homey space.

The first thing Dean noticed was that every omega in the room was dressed in something similarly revealing and holiday themed, and it made him relax a little, even as he registered it as odd. He realized perhaps Castiel wasn’t the only traditional Alpha in his office. 

Castiel lead Dean over to a small group of Alphas who were standing in a small circle chatting, each of them with a pretty omega at their side. All of them were either dressed in in a Santa or Christmas elf themed dress, each of them more revealing than the last. The Alphas all wore suits, the same as Castiel. The contrast of the fully clothed Alphas and their scantily dressed omegas was striking. 

“Castiel!” Boomed one of the Alphas, grinning wide as his eyes moved up and down Dean’s body. “You brought your new omega! Oh boy, he is a _looker,_ you sure got lucky with that one! I guess it was worth the wait.” He grinned at Castiel and slapped him on his arm.

Dean blushed and ducked his eyes low, pressing himself close to Castiel’s side. 

“Thank you,” Castiel said, smiling and proud. “He’s wonderful, I couldn’t ask for a more submissive or obedient mate.”

“You think he can keep up with our omegas?” One of the other Alphas asked with a grin. “They have a little more experience than your new boy.”

“Oh I know he will, we’ve been preparing all week,” Castiel said with a grin.

Dean was confused, what on earth were they talking about? He glanced up at the other omegas, and saw they were all blushing various shades of red, not making eye contact with anyone. They knew something Dean didn’t know. 

“Let me get my omega something to eat and make the rounds,” Castiel said, politely making his leave of the group. 

Dean wanted to ask Castiel what that conversation meant, but he was afraid of the answer, so he couldn’t get the nerve. He just followed Cas over to the buffet and let the Alpha make him a plate. 

After eating Castiel made the rounds in the room, Dean at his side. He seemed quite proud and eager to introduce his new mate to all of his coworkers, and even as they all leered at him in his dress, Dean still felt proud that clearly many of them where jealous of Cas. 

“God you’re lucky, Novak,” one of Castiel’s coworkers was saying. Dean was pretty sure his name was Mike. “That’s one hot piece of omega ass you managed to claim, I hope you’re having fun with him. It would be a shame to let such a pretty little thing go unused.”

“Oh I am,” Castiel said with a smirk, his arm tight around Dean’s waist. “He’s such a good little toy, always so eager to please. I can barely keep my hands off him.”

Dean’s face bloomed bright red. Castiel liked to tease him with words like that at home, but he’d never done it in front of someone else before. 

“I can’t wait to see how he performs tonight,” Mike said with a leering grin. 

_Performs?_ Dean frowned, not sure what that meant. 

“Neither can I,” Castiel said, his hand suddenly slipping under Dean’s skirt and squeezing his bare ass cheek, pulling the skirt up enough to expose the bottom of Dean’s perky ass to anyone standing behind him.

Dean squirmed and blushed. “A-Alpha, what’s going on?” He finally asked, unable to resist any longer. 

“This is a very special party,” Castiel said, leaning in to whisper in Dean’s ear. “Look over by the Christmas tree.”

Dean looked, and his eyes got big and his mouth fell open in shock. One of the omegas was bent over the arm of one of the couches, her skirt was shoved up to her back, and her Alpha has fucking her while others stood around and watched. Next to her another Alpha pushed his omega to his knees and ordered him to start sucking him off, while another Alpha bent his omega over a table and started to finger his ass open, making the omega moan, the sound echoing through the room. 

Dean turned to look at Cas with wide eyes, and saw the Alpha grinning, clearly enjoying Dean’s shocked reaction. 

“Are you ready to be a good girl for me?” Castiel asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Dean let out a long whine and squirmed in his heals, nervous and turned on and confused, but ever the obedient omega he still nodded. “Yes, Alpha.”

Castiel grinned. “Good girl. Open your mouth.”

Dean immediately opened his mouth, assuming Cas would ask him to kneel next. 

Only Castiel didn’t. He pulled a bit gag out of his jacket pocket. A bit gag that was colored like a candy cane with red and white stripes on the bit, complete with red leather straps and a pretty silver buckle. 

Dean blushed a pretty red as Castiel put the thick candy cane bit gag in his mouth and buckled it snuggly at the base of his head. Dean bite into the gag, his pretty lips stretched slightly across the top and bottom.

“So pretty with your dress,” Castiel murmured. He tipped Dean’s chin up to look at him. “You’re going to show them that good omegas don’t need to speak or cum. Not unless their Alpha wants them to. Good omegas know their Alpha’s pleasure is all that matters, and they are just a pretty set of holes for their Alpha to enjoy. Isn’t that right?”

Dean let out a soft, muffled moan around the gag and nodded. He didn’t know why this kind of treatment always turned him on, he just couldn’t help it. 

“Good girl,” Castiel smiled, taking Dean by the hand and leading him over to a plush leather arm chair. Castiel sat, spreading his legs a little and resting his hands on the upholstered arm rests. He looked up at Dean, standing in front of him, gagged, caged, collared, and dressed up so pretty. “You’re going to show everyone how well you take my knot. Sitting on my lap facing out, so everyone can enjoy your pretty face while you moan.”

Dean whimpered and quivered in anticipation at the order, his cock throbbing against the cage. He nodded to indicate his obedience, and he could already feel himself getting slick, his body eager to serve his mate.

Dean bent over to release Castiel’s cock from his slacks, making his skirt ride up and accidentally flashing his ass to the room. A few Alphas murmured their approval and Dean blushed. Castiel was already quite hard, clearly excited to show off Dean’s obedience. Quickly Dean climbed on Castiel’s lap and turned around to face the room, leaning back against his Alpha’s chest while he reached below and carefully guided himself onto Castiel’s hard cock. He moaned around the gag as he let his weight pull him down, until he sat fully impaled on Castiel. 

God it felt so good to be full, Dean moaned around the gag and his head fell back on Castiel’s shoulder, momentarily forgetting about his audience. A week of orgasm denial left him over sensitive and needy, desperate to please his mate in the hope of _maybe_ earning an orgasm. 

Dean started to fuck himself on Castiel’s cock, folding his legs on either side of Castiel’s lap, mindful of the wanton way his legs were spread open as he moved up and down Castiel’s hard length. 

“Good girl,” Castiel said with a groan, clearly enjoying himself. “Pull your skirt up and let everyone see your cute little cock.”

Dean’s face turned red again, Castiel’s order bringing him back to the present and reminding him of his audience. He peaked out and let out a squeak of shock at how many people had gathered around to watch. A little mortified, but ever obedient, Dean gripped the fluffy white hem of his dress in both hands and pulled it up high, letting the whole room see his caged little cock as he continued to fuck himself on Castiel’s hard length. 

A murmur of appreciation moved through the crowd, and several people made lewd comments that made Dean blush. 

_"Good for Castiel, omegas don’t need a cock."_

_"I bet that little thing is useless, might as well lock it up."_

_"Look how eagerly that little slut is fucking himself, god Castiel is a lucky man."_

Somehow even though Dean was feeling pretty humiliated it was only turning him on even more. He moaned in desperate need and fucked himself harder on Castiel’s cock, whimpering when he felt his mate’s knot start to swell and stretch him open with each thrust. He continued to clutch the hem of his dress, continuing to hold it up as he was told.

A few of the Alphas pulled up chairs or even sat on the floor, and Dean’s face burned as he realized they were getting a better view of Castiel’s swelling knot fucking in and out of Dean’s ass, stretching his rim more with each thrust. Castiel spread his legs a little wider, pushing Dean’s legs open more and giving everyone an even better view of Dean’s leaking hole as he continued to fuck himself.

God Dean wanted to cum, his whole body ached with it. But he was pretty sure he wasn’t going to be allowed, he was pretty sure Castiel wanted everyone see how Dean submitted to being denied.

Even still, Dean was panting in desperation around the gag as Castiel’s knot stretched him open wide, and he barely held himself back from trying to beg around the gag. He knew that begging would only earn him more days in the cage, while caged he was only allowed to make his need known through his ‘pretty moans,’ as Castiel said. 

And Dean _moaned._ Desperate and loud as Castiel’s knot finally caught inside him, and Dean continued to fuck himself on the knot with shallow movements, whimpering and panting around the gag, his cock _throbbing_ against the cage and his ass leaking slick until the thick knot filling his ass no longer allowed it to escape. 

Dean continued to fuck himself harder and harder with rough, shallow thrusts, until he felt Castiel’s hands grip his waist and heard him groan, and his massive knot twitched inside him as he filled Dean with his cum. 

Dean let out a long moan, at least satisfied to be full of his mate’s knot even if he wasn’t allowed the pleasure of release. He slumped back against Castiel’s chest, still squirming and grinding on Castiel’s knot, but slower now. He moaned softly and whimpered as he worked his Alpha’s thick knot with as his tight ass, drunk on the buzz of pleasure that always game with grinding on a knot after being denied an orgasm. Each little movement of his hips made Castiel’s knot move and press against his sweet spot, encouraging Dean to continue to moan and squirm. He still had the hem of his dress clutched tight in his hands, mindless of how he looked, beyond the ability to think of anything but pleasure. 

“Good girl,” Castiel murmured, turning his head to press a kiss to Dean’s temple. “Everyone can tell how much you love my knot.”

Dean whined and blushed at the reminder he was being watched, but it didn’t stop him from continuing to moan and squirm. He couldn’t help it, his whole body ached with need and even if he wasn’t allowed to cum he was going to take every little scrap of pleasure he was allowed. 

_"Good god, he’s a needy thing."_

_"Look how he squirms on that knot, what a natural slut."_

_"I love the sounds of his moans, they’re so pretty."_

Dean’s face burned at the attention and the comments, but he couldn’t stop himself from moaning and squirming. He was quite the sight, dress pulled up and legs spread wide, squirming on the knot impaled in his ass. He was the very definition of a desperate and obedient slut. 

Castiel let Dean squirm for a few more minutes, before he came up with a new idea. “I think you’ve had enough pleasure,” he murmured in Dean’s ear. “Milk yourself on my knot, let everyone see how you obediently ruin your own orgasm for me.”

Dean let out a long whine, muffled by the gag, but he obediently nodded. He would do anything he was told, so eager to please his Alpha. 

Dean tipped his hips and moaned around his gag as he rutted himself on Castiel’s lap, the thrum of pleasure building as Castiel’s knot pressed harder against his prostate. He still clutched his dress against his stomach, and he blushed bright as the first dribble of fluid leaked from his caged cock. He continued to grind and moan as the crowd murmured in interest, the pleasure building higher and higher. More and more pre-cum dribbled free and he moaned and squirmed, his cock straining and throbbing in it’s cage. 

Finally Dean moaned as his pleasure approached the peak, and he let out a long, pitiful whine as he forced himself to go still on Castiel’s cock, angling his hips back so that the knot no longer pressed against his prostate. He blushed bright red as he felt his pleasure disappear in a wave of a ruined orgasm, even as more cum poured steadily from his caged cock, making a puddle on the leather chair between Castiel’s legs. 

Dean let out a resigned little whine and slumped back against Castiel’s chest, breathing hard, still obediently holding up the hem of his dress. The last of his ruined orgasm still dribbling from his cage cock.

Castiel just grinned, clearly pleased with his omega. “Such a very good girl. Good girls don't need orgasms, do they?” he asked, speaking loud so everyone could hear. 

Dean blushed bright red and whined into his gag, but he shook his head obediently, eyes submissively low. 

Castiel smiled and reached up to unbuckle Dean's gag, gently easing it out of his mouth. "Tell everyone what a good omega you are."

Dean's face burned hotter and he squirmed a little on Castiel's knot, which showed no signs of flagging. He started the little speech Castiel made him recite after denying his orgasm. "I'm a good omega and I don't need orgasms, only my Alpha's pleasure matters," he said, still blushing as the Alphas all laughed and grinned, several of them congratulating Castiel on his well trained omega. 

Castiel smiled and turned Dean's head around so he could kiss him on the mouth, lingering and kissing Dean several times before he pulled away. "Good girl. Maybe I'll let you cum next weekend, since you've been so good."

Dean whimpered at the thought of a whole second week of denial, but he knew better than to object. "Yes Alpha, thank you," he murmured. 

He was lucky for any orgasms Castiel gave him, no matter how long he had to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Want to submit a prompt, or just follow me/support me? [Visit my link tree @ linktr.ee/omegadeanlovesalphacas.](https://linktr.ee/omegadeanlovesalphacas)


End file.
